yandere_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Taurtis
Bio Taurtis is one of the main characters along with Sam and Grian. As the deuteragonist of Yandere High School, Yandere and Tokyo Soul. He is a student at Akademi High School. He gets dragged into many dramas by his best friend, Sam, and also has to face losing his girlfriend, Salex, who is mysteriously killed. Due to the cloning experiments in season 2, the original Taurtis may be dead, with his memory residing in Taurtis 2. 'Description' Taurtis has short black hair, and black eyes, as well as slightly tanned skin. Atop his head is a pair of blue and red headphones. Unlike most other students, his uniform differs slightly; consisting of an off-yellow jacket, blue tie, black braces, red and blue wristbands and black pants. He is the only student to wear jewelry. He is also shorter than Sam by an inch, calculated by Grian, although Sam later mentions that everyone in the town is the same height. 'Personality' Taurtis is very likable and popular among his peers, and is friends with everybody in school. Whilst being forgetful and oblivious, this proven by him sleeping in class, he is mostly kind to everybody. He is also well known for being obsessed with GameCrab, Hunter x Hunter, and working on his business company of selling Toritos (Doritos but with a "T" sticker stuck on). Without a doubt, he is a fan favourite. After losing his memory and taking on the identity of Jerry (at Sam's prompting) his preferences in terms of food and clothing seemed to change, suggesting these were not innate aspects of him. While he was Jerry he stole another product (kitkats) and made it into Jerrykats. Taurtis has asthma according to the series, 'YANDERE', the prequel to Yandere High SchoolGareth= Before Gareth's death, Taurtis and him did not get along too smoothly. After jokingly bringing up his dead wife, Gareth developed a grudge against Taurtis. It was confirmed in the Halloween special that Gareth hates him. Gareth also falsely accused Taurtis of murdering Jane (Gareth's wife), however it was later revealed, in the final episode of season 1, that it was instead Yuki who killed Jane. (Yuki did this out of jealousy after hearing Taurtis take a romantic interest in Jane.) |-|Dom= Dom and Taurtis are civil, but still don't get along really well, especially after Taurtis dressed up as a girl version of himself, making Dom in love with "her". After becoming homeless, Dom quits being a bully and becomes more friendly towards the trio (Sam, Taurtis and Grian.) Towards the end of the series, Dom becomes close friends with the trio and helps them in defeating Yuki. He is the put in the witness protection program with the trio. Trivia * Prof Geode's Cloning process may have given Taurtis-2 enhanced strength in order to one punch any enemy he comes across. However, Taurtis claimed that he received this strength for performing "A very good push-up". * Taurtis' face is actually inspired by the pokemon Ditto. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Former Yakuzas Category:Cloned Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Possible Deceased Category:Living Category:Elementary School Students Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Prequel Category:Sam main group Category:Tokyo Soul Category:Deceased